un juguete en akatsuki
by yuuki0dark0kuran
Summary: la chica estaba asustada, se encontraba en la cueva de akatsuki amarrada y semi desnuda.  un fic de hinaita y un poco de hinasaso c:
1. atrapada

_**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic de naruto y que subió a esta página, sean amables por piedad O.o**_

''…" - alguien dice algo, susurra algo

… - alguien piensa algo

(N/A:…) - notas de mi ocio XD

_**Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, porque si fuera mío ya le habría puesto un par de triángulos amorosos: D**_

La chica despertó agitando su brillante cabello largo, vio por la ventana con énfasis, la mañana no estaba soleada pero eso no le impedía salir, se levantó de la cama mostrando su cuerpo, un esbelto cuerpo formado espléndidamente sin ninguna imperfección, sintió un leve presentimiento, algo mínimo que no tomo atención, se vistió y bajo a saludar a su familia

Su padre y su hermana estaban entrenando en el dojo como siempre, la chica sin querer interrumpir se quedó callada observando por una abertura hasta que concluyeran

-''suficiente por hoy hanabi"- dijo una voz severa, padre de las dos chicas presentes, -''eres todo lo que tu hermana no es y eso me enorgullece hija"

Las palabras de su padre atravesaron el corazón de la chica, aunque ya lo sabía, seguí doliéndole en el interior, salió corriendo fuera de la gran mansión casi llorando pero choco con alguien

-''hinata-chan que oportuno" dijo una voz chillona que iso estremecer y ruborizar a la chica

-''na…naruto…kun" musito ella roja.

-''hinata, la vieja nos busca para una misión" dijo el chico rubio con rasgos de zorro –'' vamos"

Hinata tímida siguió al chico hasta llegar al gran departamento de la hokage rubia, abrió la puerta encontrándose con una sorpresa,

-'' sa…Sakura-chan, sasuke…kun" pronuncio ella como siempre con su hermosa pero apagada voz, una chica de cabello rosado los saludo

-'' vieja, ya llegamos" dijo el rubio llevándose un golpe de su compañera con fuerza brutal

-''Compórtate naruto"- grito ella enfurecida

La hokage golpeando la mesa para que prestaran atención dijo:

-'' los cuatro están aquí para realizar una misión de suma importancia, serán los guardaespaldas de un poderoso empresario de la aldea escondida de la lluvia, es de suma importancia qu."- fue interrumpida

-'' tranquila anciana, yo me encargare de todo "- dijo naruto riendo y presumiéndole a sasuke en su cara y denuevo, llevándose un gran chichón por el golpe de la forzuda sakura

Ya con una vena en la frente la rubia les dijo que se marcharan para arreglar todo e irse, naruto se fue peleando con sasuke y sakura deteniéndolos, la tímida chica quería preguntarle el porqué de elegirla para algo tan importante, nunca lo hacía y ¿esta era la acepción? Pero bacilo a la voz de la mujer frente suyo quien sabía perfectamente que pensaba

-''tu primo está de viaje y el empresario, pidió explícitamente que fuera un integrante de la rama hyuga"

Hinata se despidió con una referencia y con una sonrisa disimulando la tristeza que llevaba encima

Ya veo porque tenía la sensación de que algo malo sucedería hoy pensó triste ya fuera de la habitación.

Fue denuevo a su casa, si hacer ruido se escabullo y saco sus cosas, luego se fue a la salida del pueblo, esa gran construcción de único acceso para la aldea, a lo lejos divisaba a sasuke y sakura, pero faltaba naruto.

-''la entrada triunfal es para NARUTO UZUMAKI" gritaba desde las alturas naruto, salto y llego al suelo resbalándose y chocando con la tierra

-'' ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan torpe?" decía sereno sasuke como siempre, caminando ya hacia el bosque sakura llevaba de la oreja a naruto y el no hacía más que quejarse, hinata con la mirada cabizbaja y sin ánimos solo se dedicaba a caminar que día se decía hasta topar con algo, levanto la vista para ver a sasuke mirándola, -"gome…nasai sasuke…kun" dijo sonrojada.

-''no te preocupes" dijo él y siguió caminando para de vez en cuando mirara a hinata con interrogación, ya empezaban a saltar por los arboles yendo más rápido.

¿Desde cuándo sasuke dice, no te preocupes ? pensaba celosa sakura

En un descuido hinata piso mal una de las ramas del roble en el que iba cayendo, -'' ¡cuidado!" grito naruto viendo caer a la chica, sakura ahogo un grito de sorpresa al ver a sasuke cayendo con hinata encima, -'' ¿te encuentras bien? " dijo sasuke muy cerca de ella, -''n..no te…preocupes" dijo ella maldiciendo ser tan torpe.

¿Desde cuándo sasuke pregunta esas cosas? volvía a decir sakura más celosa aun

Ya atardecía y como faltaba la mitad del camino, decidieron descansar la noche bajo un árbol, hinata veía preocupada al cielo, horrorosas nubes negras avanzaban hacia ellos prediciendo una tormenta, sakura junto palos e hiso una fogata, los cuatro se sentaron alrededor, el ánimo de hinata descendía más y más, pequeñas gotas empezaron a descender, convirtiéndose en lluvia, a cual aumento considerablemente, no tardarían en aparecer truenos.

-''sakura-chan, tengo frio, mejor me acuesto al lado tuyo"- grito naruto abalanzándose hacia ella

-''aléjate cretino" – grito ella empujándolo hacia la fogata.

-''me quemo"- gritaba naruto mientras corría con el trasero en llamas por todas partes.

-''estúpido, apagaste la fogata"- dijo sasuke enojado, -''nosotros iremos a buscar leña seca"- dijo el levantándose y llevándose a naruto.

-'' ¿sa...sakura… no escuchas ese ruido? Dijo con miedo hinata escuchando rapas romperse en dirección opuesta a las de naruto y sasuke desquitando la opción de que ellos fueran, -''ponte en guardia"-

Ordeno sakura tomando una kunai en sus manos, hinata activo su byakugan, un trueno alumbro la fría noche plasmando la vista de las chicas a lo que observaron frente suyo, -"akatsuki"- susurro despavorida sakura, era el famoso clan de criminales rango S temidos por sus tremendos poderes y su naturaleza despiadada, las largas capas de color negro, con nubes rojas, definitivamente eran ellos, y no solo uno, hinata distinguió a un chico de pelo rojo como el fuego observándola junto con otro akatsuki de ojos carmesí con una mano colgada entre las aberturas de su traje, el her…hermano de sasuke hinata se estremeció con su mirada, los presentes de akatsuki empezaron a hablar entre ellos con autoridad.

-''el líder no nos especificó qué clase de chica lleváramos" – dijo un miembro de akatsuki con rasgos de pes

-''odio cuando nos usa para sus necesidades "- dijo un chico rubio con cola de caballo tapando la mitad de su cara, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Sakura estaba desesperándose, tomo fuerte la kunai y decidió atacar, -''tonta"- dijo el chico con rasgos de pez apareciendo tras ella y noqueándola con un golpe al cuello, tomo su espada para matarla pero hinata apareció frente a él y pasando el brazo hacia delante con las rodillas dobladas y los pies firmes, golpeo extendiendo con fuerzas las manos al pecho del chico-pez, empujándolo unos centímetros, estaba asustada y había actuado imprudentemente y obedeciendo a sus reflejos para salvar a su amiga, el chico estaba verdaderamente enojado, tomo su espada nuevamente y ataco, desapareciendo de la vista de la pobre chica y apareciendo tras ella con la espada en su cuello, -''kisame detente" dijo una vos fría y penetrante mientras que el chico peligroso en un segundo tomaba a hinata inconsciente por un golpe y la llevaba lejos de la espada, kisame nervioso a la orden de su compañero itachi, decidió guardar su espada,-''nos llevaremos a esta chica", dijo el uchiha con la misma mirada de su hermano pequeño, -''da igual"- dijo kisame arrogante, el chico pelirrojo miraba inmotivado a hinata, es como una muñeca , -'' sus compañeros vienen" dijo el rubio arrogante –''y creo que es tu querido hermanito pequeño itachi" rio burlonamente lo que no cayo nada bien el uchiha, casi matándolo con la mirada –''vámonos"- termino diciendo. Los miembros de akatsuki se fueron dejando solo humo tras un relámpago azotando el cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto venia cargando pilas de leña mientras se burlaba de sasuke diciendo que el llevaba más, llegaron a la fogata apagada sin encontrar nada –''sakura y hinata, ¿Dónde se metieron?" dijo naruto soltando la leña, sasuke avanzo para ver a sakura inconsciente tirada en el suelo mojándose con la lluvia, -''sakura-chan"- grito naruto corriendo hacia ella, sasuke la levanto despertándola asustado, -''sakura, despierta", naruto nunca había visto a sasuke así antes, sakura habría lentamente los ojos, -''¿sakura, que ocurrió?" gritaba sasuke, sakura lo miro asustada, naruto lo empujo, -''déjala sasuke"- dijo consternado el rubio, sakura hablo:

-''apa, apareció akatsuki, nos rodearon, estaba asustada, eran 4 y, yo lo ataque. ''

-'' ¡¿dónde está hinata! "- pregunto sasuke con una mirada distorsionada nunca antes vista.

-''a…akatsuki…se la llevo" concluyo sakura mirando a sasuke.

Sasuke empuño su mano y dio un golpe al suelo maldiciendo, naruto y sakura lo miraban pasmados, -''vamos a buscarla"- se levantó sasuke rápidamente, -''está lloviendo y sakura se encuentra mal''- grito naruto deteniéndolo y tomándolo de la camisa volvió a decir –'' ¿qué te pasa sasuke?''- . Sasuke agarro la mano de naruto y la empujo quitándolo de encima-''iré solo entonces"- despareció en la tormenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se encontraba en una sombría cueva, parecida a una habitación con una puerta en el fondo, múltiples goteras se escuchaban por dentro y fuera, quizás había un rio a la cercanía, hinata ya empezaba a despertar, la pobre chica se encontraba con las manos atadas, con su ropa interior y una manta que traspasaba toda su fina piel, -''do…donde…estoy, mi…ropa donde esta"- dijo la chica viéndose casi desnuda, tenía que escapar de allí lo antes posible, no recordaba mucho lo que sucedió pero le aterraba recordar, un leve mareo al levantarse volcó su mundo, el cuerpo le pensaba y apenas podía mantenerse de pie, se agarró de las paredes, abrió la puerta y salió hacia un extenso pasillo rodeado de rocas, tenía miedo y estaba temblando de frio, donde está mi ropa angustiada se sujetaba la manta trasparente sobre su cuerpo (N/A: inservible ¬¬), escucho voces a la lejanía.

-'' ¿Qué crees que hará el líder con la hermosa chica sasori?"- dijo un akatsuki rubio con cola de caballo.

-''lo más probable es que la usara para sus juegos y cuando se aburra la matara, deidara"- dijo un chico pelirrojo

-''de seguro es que nos la preste cuando él no este" –dijo riendo deidara.

Hinata estaba pasmada, inmóvil y casi desfalleciendo, algo le sucedía y no era bueno, un leve mareo seguido por un desmayo la boto al suelo frente de los akatsuki.

-'' ¡es la chica ¡"- grito deidara viéndola frente suyo botada en el suelo con una pose… explicita, se acercó agachándose para verla mejor.

-'' ¿Qué haces deidara?"- dijo una voz penetrante para el chico rubio, miro a la derecha y vio a itachi semi-enojado mirándolo fijamente, él se dio cuenta de la cercana con la que estaba de la hyuga.

-'' no…no es lo que cree… ella cayo…yo desnudo…digo ella…yo encima"- tartamudeo el chico nerviosos levantándose.

-''kisame le dio unas hiervas, se recompondrá en unos segundos" dijo itachi

Sasori se mantenía mirando a la chica desfallecida en el suelo, itachi se agacho intentando tomarla en brazos pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo, -''no te preocupes"- dijo sereno –'' yo la llevo a su cuarto". Tomo a hinata como a una muñeca de porcelana nueva y la llevo a su habitación, itachi se fue molesto en otra dirección con su mirada carmesí.

Sasori dejo a la ojiperla en la habitación acostada en la cama, un leve chispeo como una llamarada se sintió en su pecho, era cálido e incomprensible para el chico es hermosa pensó con meditación, quería apreciarla más de cerca, ver si era real esa hermosura, su cara, su cuerpo, todo en ella, se acercó lentamente a sus mejillas rosadas, y toco delicadamente ¿qué es esta sensación? Se preguntó vacilante tocando su pecho, quería seguir tocando y admirando pero la chica despertando ahogo un grito de miedo, -''¿Dónde…estoy?"- ya puedo moverme con facilidad dijo de nuevo pausadamente y mirado al chico pelirrojo que no apartaba la mirada de ella, él se fue acercando cada vez más y más hasta quedar frente a frente, alzo su mano y toco los finos labios de la hyuga, la chica se estremeció por un segundo, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría ni como había llegado a ese lugar, se alejó unos centímetros del akatsuki, el algo molesto u orgulloso, saco unas ropas de un armario a su derecha y las dejo en la cama, -''ponte esa ropa y no salgas sin ella, ve al salón principal"-, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras suyo con fuerza, avanzo un poco por el pasillo para detenerse a mirar sus dedos, los que habían tocado los labios de hinata.

La hyuga vio su ropa y roja se la puso prefiriendo eso a estar desnuda, era una ropa tipo maid* (N/A: sirvienta), con un corsé corto llegándole hasta el pecho con cintas negras sujetando, una falda corta, unas pantis hasta un poco después que la rodilla y unas sandalias cortas. No sabía cómo se veía, no había espejo cerca, sonrojado salió de la habitación pensando ¿dónde está el salón principal? , Camino a su izquierda lentamente y mirando todo a su alrededor avanzó, cada vez estaba más oscuro y lúgubre, tenía miedo, el solo pensar que hay estaban los akatsuki la estremecía, corrió hasta una luz a la lejanía chocando con alguien.

-''pero que hermosura veo, debe ser la nueva adquisición del líder"- un chico con ojos violeta, el traje akatsuki, el pelo blanco hacia tras y un collar en su pecho descubierto le dijo, -'' ¿no quieres jugar conmigo un rato, preciosa?"- le dijo acorralándola a la pared, hinata lo miraba con sumo terror y con el corazón agitado, el chico de ojos violeta le agarro con una mano las muñecas sujetándolas arriba de ella, apretándolas con desdén, con la otra mano empezó a tocarla, su cara se acercó a su cuello y empezó a lamer, -''de…déjame"- suplicaba ella casi llorando, el chico cada vez iba bajando más mientras que la chica se resistía, -''hidan, te llama el líder"- dijo otra voz fuerte y seria característica de un uchiha, el chico de ojos violeta, miembro de akatsuki, se marchó dejando a la chica y botándola al suelo, hinata mirando al suelo dijo: -''tú…ari…arigato por…" pero fue interrumpida

-''¿por salvarte?, digamos que es un favor que me tendrás que devolver"- dijo con una media sonrisa casi picara directo a hinata, -'' el grupo te espera en el salón principal que está a tu izquierda, sígueme''- dijo avanzando hacia la oscuridad, hinata avanzo, el chirrido de una puerta sonó y la luz proveniente de ella apareció. 4 miembros de akatsuki estaban sentados en rocas mirando todos a un holograma verde transparente, sasori subiendo la vista le dijo –'' e allí a la chica"-

El holograma giro y vio a hinata sonriendo gratamente, -'' me complace mucho, estaré de viaje por unos días, si quieren jueguen con ella"- dijo esfumándose.

La hyuga se encontraba inmóvil, temblorosa y con la mirada gacha, nervios, terror latidos rápidos del corazón, ella ya no sabía que pensar o sentir, un chico susurro en su oído sin que ella se percatase de que él estaba detrás suyo sujetándole la cintura con un brazo y con el otro una mano –''siempre me ha gustado la solidaridad del líder"- dijo el rubio, respirando en su oído, la chica temblaba, ¿Por qué ella? En estas circunstancia y quizás donde. Soltó un pequeño grito que sonó como eco en las paredes, otro miembro de akatsuki con la capa negra y roja apareció frente suyo, con una máscara naranja,

-'' ¿Cómo te llamas?"-pregunto él con una voz parecida a la de un niño pequeño.

-''maldito tobi, siempre lo arruinas todo"- grito deidara enojado.

-''déjame, tobi quiere conocer a el nuevo juguete"- dijo de nuevo con una voz infantil y hablando de el mismo en tercera persona.

-''Basta"- dijo un pelirrojo –''ya tenemos que salir "-.

Los chicos, el pelirrojo y el chico con la máscara, dejaron a hinata y se fueron peleando entre ellos.

Sasori viendo su mano nuevamente los siguió, kisame avanzo hacia la chica en el suelo y levantando su barbilla le dijo amenazadoramente –'' si escapas, te mataremos"- se fue tomando su gran espada envuelta en una cinta blanca, la chica empezó a llorar tapándose la boca para resistir un poco más, hasta que se fueran lo akatsuki, -'' que te quede claro, aquí eres nuestro juguete y haremos contigo lo que nos plazca" termino diciendo itachi yéndose.

La chica boto sollozo tras sollozo lamentándose, horrorizada de pensar en el futuro, tengo…que…escapar, dijo con su corazón hecho un nudo.

_**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de una gran historia, espero -.-u**_

_**Ahora no se quien quede con el protagonismo *itachi o sasori*, mándenme su preferencia**_

_**Recuerden dejar REVIEWS ya que eso me alienta a seguir más rápido :D**_

_**Adiós y espero que les guste ^-^.**_

_**PD: espero que me avisen si en corto, largo o bien en esa medida de la historia.**_


	2. aceptación y confrontación

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, en esta entrega, debo confesar, que me desahogué en una parte que ya leerán c:, mil gracias por los REVIEWS y sigan así.**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece U-U pero cuando conquiste el mundo lo hará, así que esperen : D.**_

_**Recuerden que:**_

"-'' - alguien dice algo

…. - alguien piensa algo

Hinata estaba más decidida, como nunca antes, cuando espero prudentemente a que los akatsuki estuvieran fuera, decidió usar su byakugan, estaba a 300 pies bajo la superficie, entre un extenso bosque, con solo una salida, una ventana con barrotes era la opción más apacible, camino hacia ella, barrotes de acero reforzados con chakra, justo chakra en sus palmas, parándose firmemente, eh hiso unas de sus técnicas, el hakke kuushou , rasgando con hilos de chara poco a poco los fierros, rompiéndolos al final gracias al cielo respiro ella agotada, salió de la cueva al exterior, -''es de noche"- se dijo mirando al nocturno cielo estrellado, ahora solo le faltaba encontrar a su grupo o konoha, corrió lo más que pudo en dirección al oeste, en donde según ella estaría su ciudad, las hojas danzaban al son del viento , rosando la fina piel de la chica, se detuvo en seco al escuchar un grito, no otra vez suplicaba deseando que solo fuera un animal, sintió un dolor n el pecho, encontrándose con un pequeño rasguño bajo la garganta y poco arriba de sus senos, unas risas endiabladas empezaron a rodearla por todas partes, eso no podía estar peor, contuvo la respiración atenta, levantando los brazos en forma de defensa y atenta, activo su byakugan pero… ¿Qué le ocurría? Los flujos de chakra en su interior estaban muy imparciales y parecían que se gastaban poco a poco, 20 a 30 hombres con ropas sucias, tapando sus bocas, parecidas a bandidos aparecieron riéndose tajantemente, ¿era justo eso? , empezaron a acercarse más y más a ella, desesperada trato de escapar pero no pudo, la empujaron al suelo sujetándola, rompiéndole una de las mangas de la ropa y saboreándose entre si

-''no es nada justo atacar a una indefensa chica todos a la vez"- escucharon los hombres quienes se detuvieron sorprendidos.

-''i...itachi…uchiha"- grito un hombre corriendo despavorido, los otros lo siguieron lo más rápido que pudieron pero en 2 segundos todos murieron de distintos modos, cortados, apuñalados.

La chica en el suelo y con un pequeño dolor por la caída miro al chico, los ojos rojos se inundaron en ella, estaba allí, frente suyo, demasiado cerca para su predisposición, mirándola detenidamente.

-''desobedeciste, y tendré que castigarte"- dijo el uchiha agachándose y sujetando a la hyuga, tenía miedo, todo su coraje se esfumaba y ahora se esperaba lo peor, titubeo un poco casi llorando y dijo.

-''yo…por favor…lo lamento…lo siento mucho…no me mate…hare lo que sea…lo que sea… se lo suplico"-rogaba hinata hacia el chico de pelo negro encima de ella sujetándole los brazos e inmovilizándola.

-''no te matare…pero…" no continuo la oración, acercándose a la chica ojiperla y besándola.

Hinata quedo pasmada, la estaba besando, su primer beso y era de un ninja temido integrante de la lista BINGO, el uchiha empezó a bajar hasta su cuello, ella cerro los ojos, no lo podía creer, el pelinegro se despejo unos pocos centímetros de ella mirándola, a la chica ruborizada y con los ojos cerrados.

-''tu…me provocas" dijo él rasgándole la otra manga del traje, observando una pequeña herida en el pecho y luego centrándose en los enormes senos, hinata gimió.

-''déjeme"- empezó a llorar.

El chico de ojos carmesí se acercó a la herida y empezó a succionar, quizás veneno, o lo que fuera, hacía temblar a hinata,-''por...por favor…déjeme…ah", Itachi soltándola se acercó a su cara y el beso las finas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, cálidos labios rosaban la piel tersa de la chica, hinata ahora sí que quedo desconcertada, el uchiha era un laberinto sin salida, indescifrable, empezó la pobre a caer en un profundo sueño, cada vez mayor hasta quedar rendida, itachi se levantó con ella en brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-''sasuke"- gritaba furiosos un chico con rasgos de zorro y ojos celestes como el cielo, -''maldito, responde"- gritaba enfurecido encima de un árbol.

-'' ¿vas a decidir ayudarme?" dijo un chico apareciendo en otra rama mirándolo con serenidad y unos grandes ojos negros como la misma noche bajo ellos.

-''¡quiero que me expliques porque trataste a sakura así!"-

-''si no me ayudaras será mejor que me marche"-

-''explícame"- la cólera los gobernaba a los dos casi matándose con la mirada, el aura se hacía cada vez más fuerte y no había quien los detuviera ¿o sí?

-''sasuke-kun, detente por favor"- grito la pelirrubia bajo el árbol media coja, sasuke enfurecido bajo acercándose a ella.

-''naruto"- grito para que este le oyera -''sakura, tú verdaderamente eres una perra, cuando yo no estoy te acercas a naruto como una víbora, y cuando estoy es hacia mí, verdaderamente me repugnas''-

Sakura casi lloraba, humillada por el hombre que amaba, intento no dejar que las lágrimas se escaparan pero no pudo más, se ahogó en lágrimas mirando a sasuke quien se iba y a naruto igual de sorprendido que ella o más que ella bajando a consolarla.

Sasuke daba un golpe frustrado, le estresaba esa mujer, ni podía verla, intento calmarse pero el recuerdo de hinata le vino a la mente y salió corriendo como un rayo nuevamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi llegaba a la entrada de la caverna lúgubre, afirmando a hinata quien yacía en sus brazos inconsciente, trago saliva al verla así, era demasiado tentador para él, no podría resistir mucho más, la chica tirando un suspiro tipo dolor y placer agarro somnolienta a itachi, quien llegando ya a sus límites empezó a avanzar, avanzó rápidamente o lo que podía con ella en brazos se detuvo al ver a los miembros de akatsuki en la sala, todos emocionados y a la vez disgustados.

-''la maldita a traído puros problemas, deberíamos matarla ahora que no puede gritar"- decía bastante enojado kisame y un poco resentido por la primera vez que encontró a la chica, en el bosque y ella le dio un golpe seco al estómago.-''pónganle ese collar en el cuello"-

-''es bastante fuerte como para romper la red de chakra puesta por el líder rodeando los fierros de la ventana" - decía deidara analizando la situación.

-''tobi quiere saber qué le ocurrió"- decía el chico con la voz de pequeño mirando a hinata.

-''bandidos de la niebla le cortaron con un shuriken envenenado"- dijo el uchiha dejando a hinata en un sillón moviéndola con cuidado.

-''yo la curare'' – dijo sasori acercándose a la ojiperla pero deteniéndose por itachi quien obstruía el paso.

Tobi se escabullo y callo cerca de la chica mirándola, ella con dolor y todavía inconsciente se congojo, el veneno todavía, aunque no presente, estaba afectándole, chillo estremeciéndose por el sillón, itachi se dio media vuelta examinado, quizás era solo el efecto pero igual significaba algo. Cuando ya se calmó la chica, se quedó profundamente dormida, los de akatsuki la veían, estaba casi toda llena de lodo, con la ropa rota y era…tan sexi, daba ganas de hacer cualquier cosa con ella, era inevitable.

-''abra''- dijo deidara tragando saliva -''abra que…bañarla"-.

Se escuchó el eco de los corazones agitados.

-''tobi se bañara con ella"- dijo inocente y en tercera persona el chico.

-''no, yo me ofrezco"- dijo deidara con una cara de pervertido.

Sasori estaba bastante agitado, la fuente de chakra que poseía empezaba a vibrar de sobre manera, empezó a respirar profundamente para calmarse.

Kisame hastiado de tanta discusión decidió largase, zetsu les dio la opción en medio de la amplia discusión de quien bañaría a la chica de que lo eligieran por medio de un muy difícil y estresante juego de ingenio como es él…. Piedra, papel o tijeras.

Todos sudaban emocionados, concentrándose en lo que sería su jugada, ya estaban listos, contaron hasta 3 y…!

_**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, creo que fue muy corto este capitulo o no?**_

_**Espero seguir lo antes posible por ustedes. Muchas gracias.**_

_**y recuerden dejar REVIEWS.!**_

_**Un agradecimiento a : **_

UchihaLover

Bloodberry21

baunyoko

adx-25

mizca

ari-chan


	3. tentación persuasiva

_**EH VUELTO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO MI FIC :B, **_

_***no sé si les gustara que les ponga caritas u-u***_

''…" - alguien dice algo, susurra algo

… - alguien piensa algo

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE U-U, PERO SIGO DICIENDO QUE LO COMPRARE A SU AUTOR **_

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y SIGAN ASI !. **_

Todos sudaban emocionados, concentrándose en lo que sería su jugada, ya estaban listos, contaron hasta 3 y…!

Hinata tiro un suspiro de alivio inconsciente, estaba recobrando el conocimiento poco a poco, el chirrido de una voz empezó a estremecer el lugar

-''gano tobi, gano tobi"- gritaba danzando y saltando por toda la habitación.

-''cállate de una buena vez"- le gritaba deidara enfurecido y fastidiado.

La Hyuga despertó tosiendo como aquel que salía del agua al perder todo el aire, agarrando su pecho solo con un malestar, tobi la agarró del brazo y le grito:

-''vas a bañarte con tobi"-, la voz del chico a los oídos de la ojiperla se escuchaban lejanos y pausados, se agarró la frente intentando mantenerse despierta.

-''estas agotada por no alimentarte"- le replico una voz atrás suyo notando la respiración que mantenía en la espalda de la chica y que ella hasta ese momento no sintió. En realidad en ese momento se percató de todo, todo lo que había olvidado por un segundo volvía como estacas en el corazón quebrajando la voluntad de la chica, tenía miedo todos a su alrededor eran asesinos rango S, infames que no tenían piedad en nadie y que la iban a matar pero, por qué…no me han matado aun, seguía con la cabeza baja intentando despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, no quería ver, no quería seguir viendo eso, hasta que una mano fría toco su mentón y levanto su vista.

-'' ¿Qué te…?"- dijo deidara pero no continuo estupefacto, mirando a la chica con conmoción total, Hinata no hacía más que escuchar su corazón latir apresuradamente creyendo que ese era el fin para ella, la mataría en el acto.

-''es…una Hyuga"- dijo mientras sonreía irónicamente.

Hinata apresurándose a los hechos ahogo un grito, deidara se acercaba cada vez más, inexplorablemente, acercando sus dedos a sus labios.

-''por…por favor, no me maten, mi padre…él no les dará nada, ni una recompensa, por favor…"- era lo único que podía decir, ¿Qué más podría ofrecer?, no había nada según ella que le salvara el pellejo en esa situación, y todos los ojos y aura asesinas la rodeaban como sondas, las cuales, se iban transformando en ojos de observación y embebecimiento.

-''ve a bañarte, es la segunda puerta a la izquierda después de recorrer el pasillo"- la voz de itachi doblo el alma de la pequeña, recordaba esa voz, en el bosque, Hinata con suma mesura no se levantó de un golpe, cuidadosamente afirmo sus pies, agachándose en todo momento ante las vistas, camino lentamente, aguantando la respiración hasta llegar a donde le indicaron, allí callo temblando, encogiéndose en el suelo y abrazándose las piernas.

-''itachi no parece sorprenderse con la noticia, ¿acaso ya lo sabias?" dijo zetsu con sensatez examinándolo. Él no dijo nada, se fue por donde kisame había ido llevándose consigo una mirada exterminadora. Deteniéndose en la entrada de la cueva recordando un frio momento hace 13 años.

_Flash back._

Un pálido chico con ojos carmesí y dos líneas particulares que caían desde sus ojos hasta antes de la boca, musitaban algo inentendible, agarrando su arma y disponiéndose a ensuciarla, estaba preparado, según sus cálculos no podría haber ningún error, o eso le costaría caro, las ordenes que le dieron fueron: llevarse a la pequeña sin ningún testigo, asegurando la sobrevivencia de esta, si no acataba esa orden, sería el exterminio de toda su sangre. Así termina el juicio, era el riesgo que debía correr solo esperaba a la brillante luna para cometer ese acto, entre las finas hojas de un arbolo fuera de la gran mansión, vigilaba a su presa con semitismo., escuchando.

-''sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun, eres sorprendente" decía una pequeña voz proveniente del interior de la mansión, una niña pequeña hija del líder de los hyuga…hinata, la chica miraba a su visita, otro niño de su edad que vino a su casa porque los padres de ellos tenían que conversar, los dos clanes más poderos reconocidos por todo el mundo, reunidos, el pequeño, mientras, le mostraba con sonrojo a la chica como movía ágilmente su kunai, eran adorables. –"hinata-chan, intenta tú"- el chico al rosar su mano con la pequeña se sonrojó, y ella también. Sus padres los miraban jovialmente, la madre de hinata sonreía con dicha junta a la de sasuke.

-''sayonara hinata"- le decía el pequeño en brazos de su padre fuera de la mansión agarrando un medallón que ella le había regalado., mientras hinata se despedía alegremente del e iba a los brazos de su madre con dulzura.

Ya es horapensó el, se levantaba el chico triste pero sereno, desapareciendo del árbol, la noche cayo y con ella el telón del desastre. Los ojos carmesí se encimaron a la habitación de la pequeña, cuidadosamente y ocultando su chakra la vio, acostada como un ángel en la cama, inconsciente de lo que le ocurriría. Él tomo a la hyuga, una niña de tan solo 5 años secuestrada, la tomo sin despertarla y salto por el balcón hasta el jardín delantero de la gran casa, todo salía según su plan hasta que…

-''¡detente!"- grito una voz madura y tersa de una mujer, agitada, detuvo el paso del secuestrador.

-''itachi uchiha, devuélveme a mi hija"- grito furiosa la hyuga.

El chico frunció el ceño, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, el plan había fallado, la mujer se adelantó, activando su byakugan y corriendo hacia él, el chico dejo a la ojiperla en el suelo y se dispuso a luchar, hinata estaba despertando al sentir la hierba en su cuerpo, escuchando gritos de desesperación, una voz conocida pero que nunca había escuchado de esa manera, abrió los ojos viendo a su madre muerta caer al lado suyo, quedándose estupefacta y estática, sin poder gritar, ahogándose en sí misma, viendo unos profundos ojos mirándola con estática atracción, como si quisiera apoderarse de ella solo con la mirada, pero se marchó, frustrad, saltando la pared de cemento y desapareciendo. La chica no dijo nada, no sabía que pensar o decir, su mente estaba en blanco recordando solo una cosa, a su madre tirada junto a ella, horriblemente herida y con lágrimas en los ojos, perdiendo cada vez más el calor, cayó al suelo abada, en shock. Hiashi llegaba atónito, caminando lentamente y tratando de mostrar compostura, agarrando a su mujer en silencio y luego…. -''tú tienes la culpa"- gritaba el hombre golpeando a hinata, mientras las sirvientas intentaban detenerlo, -''yo…tú pagaras por esto"- finalmente dijo yéndose y dejando a su hija casi muerta.

_Fin flash back_

Deidara y zetsu conversaban con respecto a la hyuga.

-''siendo una hyuga, ¿Por qué no la han venido a buscar?"- se preguntaba el chico rubio.

-''eh oído hablar de la desgracia de la rama principal de él clan hyuga"- dijo zetsu -''tal vez ella es esa persona"-.

-''sea quien sea, es mejor si nadie la viene a buscar"-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se encontraba cerca de una cascada, inerte y con los sentidos agudizados, analizando cada movimiento, rose, o chillido, olor u esencia, estaba desesperado, necesitaba encontrarla. Salto hacia la copa de otro árbol sacando un medallón de plata con la foto de hinata en el. –''maldición"- decía frustrado sin encontrarla.

En konoha: -''tsunade-sama llego una carta de sakura-chan, diciendo que en la tormenta de ayer, se encontraron con akatsuki"- decía shizune, la asistente de la hokage rubia, agarrando a un puerquito entre sus brazos.

-'' ¿¡que!" grito la hokage furiosa dándole un golpe a la mesa y que se rompiera a la mitad.

-''in…informaron que…akatsuki se llevó a…" dijo tímida.

-'' ¡¿se llevó a quién?"- grito nuevamente y parecía que no podría estar más colérica, su cara estaba distorsionada de enojo.

-''a…hinata hyuga"-

Tsunade cambio la expresión de odio a una de horror, todos menos ella, se mordió el labio bajando la vista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se bañó rápido, en todo momento pensaba que abrirían la puerta y la asesinarían, tomo la ropa que le dieron y se la puso, era igual la ropa a la anterior pero con más escote, antes de entrar a la bañera, un akatsuki le tiro una cadena, forjada en chakra que se tendría que poner en el cuello. así no podre romperla pensó hinata poniéndose eso, estaba demasiado cerca del cuello, y si usaba la misma técnica que antes, correría el riesgo de dañar gravemente su garganta, ya no le quedaba más que hacer, estaba totalmente perdida, su padre si es qué ellos quisieran una recompensa, no se las daría, solo podía someterse y esperar que su suerte, bastante mala para ella, la ayudara a vivir.

Akatsuki estaba hablando con su líder a través de la ilustración transparente, hasta que llego hinata, atravesó la puerta con despecho y la cabeza gacha, tomando las pesadas cadenas que colgaban afirmadas de un collar grueso en su cuello, parecía un animal amarrado, la ilustración desapareció dejando solo en la habitación a itachi y sasori.

La puerta tras ella se abrió, dejando entrar el frio viento en el cuerpo de la chica. –''itachi, apúrate, ya tenemos que salir a otra misión"- dijo cabreado kisame viendo a hinata y probando si podía matarla con la mirada. El uchiha no se movía, es más parecía que se quería quedar mirando esa obra de arte, pero mecánicamente dio un paso tras otro hasta salir de la habitación e ir al pasillo tirándole una mirada asesina por última vez a sasori, kisame cerro de golpe la puerta.

Un silencio descendió pocos segundos hasta que los pasos de kisame e itachi ya no se escuchaban, entonces el pelirrojo se dejó caer en un sillón mientras tomaba la larga cadena amarrada a hinata, tirándola y por consiguiente que hinata avanzara hacia el chico, se mordió el labio sobrecogida, sin quererlo ya estaba temblando, no quería avanzar más pero las cadenas la llevaban cada vez más hacia el chico.

-'' el líder nos pidió estrictamente que te explicáramos como funciona esto"- dijo con vos insensible que se acercó hacia la hyuga, su mano llevaba un anillo característico de los miembros de tan temida banda, la chica se alejó minúsculamente. –"no me gusta esperar ¿sabes? "- su voz ya no padecía de serenidad, era más una especie de ansiedad en vez de furia.

Hinata pareció entender, con la mirada desamparada, la cadena la empujaba más hacia aquel chico, dejándola frente a frente, sasori empezó a tocar la cara de hinata, casi sin entenderse a sí mismo, queriendo explorar más y más, era tan delicada, tan sumisa y hermosa, impactaba y hacia que se volviera loco de deseo, agarro a hinata juntando sus brazos en la espalda con una mano, Impulsándola y casi sin respirar la mantenía frente suyo, la dejo caer a un lado bajo el largo sillón de cuero, sasori sentía un calor interno, un relámpago de calor emanando se su pecho, tan…deseoso, ella estaba ahora acorralada, bajo completamente de sasori, no quería eso, el chico se acercó lentamente, sosteniéndola, saboreándose en su interior, sonrió de medio lado con ironía mientras sentía como temblaba la chica, se levantó y le dijo dándose vuelta.

-''esto no es nada comparado con lo que otros te harán, ve preparándote"-, algo en su voz bacilo al darse vuelta por última vez antes de irse es demasiado se dijo viendo a la chica acostada en el sillón largo.

-''hay 3 reglas, la primera es que no te está permitido dirigirte a nosotros informalmente, la segunda es que tu harás lo que nosotros digamos, sin objeción alguna, pero si quieres morir has lo que quieras, la tercera es…", se había quedado callado, en realidad boquiabierto, hinata lo miraba como una pequeña niña que le recitaban una lección, prestaba atención inocente y tiernamente, con los manos apoyadas en las piernas, dejando ver… estaba dejando ver su busto, sin ella notarlo, era tan provocativo, sasori trago saliva lentamente, rojo dio la vuelta y se fue.

-'' ¿Qué hice?"- pregunto hinata, estaba entendiendo poco a poco porque estaba allí, aunque no le gustaba su conclusión, iba a ser una concubina, persona de pecado, solo una vez hablo del tema sexual y no se le explico nada, no sabía qué hacer, se quedó sentada a esperar, aterrorizada.

Sasori salió acalorado, con la cara roja y plasmada, el pelo estaba revuelto sensualmente, levanto su mano y la coloco encima de su cara -'' ¿Por qué yo estaba…?"- se preguntó recordando a la chica y sus últimos momentos con ella, sabía que si no se hubiera detenido hubieran quebrantado la ley de su líder y eso nunca lo hacia sasori, ni estaba cerca de siquiera intentarlo, pero lo hiso, se había acercado más de la cuenta a la hyuga con intenciones especiales, empezó a caminar respirando hondo hasta que se le pasara ese quisquilló de querer volver al cuarto y hacerla suya.

Hinata escucho la manilla moviéndose, poco a poco girando para abrir la puerta, estaba sentada en el sillón todavía sin hacer ningún movimiento, la puerta finalmente se abrió y con ella apareció una voz ceñuda y chillona.

-''¡hola!"- dijo él que había entrado por la puerta, acercándose a hinata y sentándose al lado de ella, el chico con la máscara en la cara (y lo más probable mentalidad de infante) se acomodó hundiéndose en el gran sillón de cuero. -''one-chan, one-chan, tobi quiere saber tu nombre, él de tobi es tobi :3"- dijo de nuevo mirándola con énfasis.

" ¿One…chan?" Se preguntó la hinata y por fin pudo relajarse, el aura asesina que emanaba de todos los miembros de akatsuki no se presentaba en aquel chico, sonriendo gentilmente le dijo: -"él mío es hinata, un placer tob…digo…tobi-sama"-recordando la primera regla que acababa de aprender.

-''a tobi lo mandaron para que te dijera que tienes que comer"- dijo volviendo a sonreír -"y tobi se preguntaba si querías comer con él"-

La hyuga sonrió y acepto la oferta, el akatsuki le tomo la mano y se la llevó al comedor. -''tobi siempre tiene que comer solo, deidara sale con sasori y vuelven en 3 horas y kisame con itachi vuelven en una"-

el chico pelirrojo está afuera y él hermano de sasuke viene llegando pensó usando rápidamente su byakugan.

Ya estaba listo el almuerzo y solo se encontraban ellos dos, lo que hiso más feliz a la chica, a quien ya le rugía la guata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-''¡eh! itachi, ¿Por qué tan molesto?"- pregunto kisame guardando su espada ensangrentada después de matar a unos hombres en el camino -'' ¿no será por esa chica recién llegada?, ella ha sido la más problemática desde que el líder tiene esos…pedidos"-.

Itachi callo y siguió caminando a su guarida

-''lo bueno es que la asesinara cuando termine"-, volvió a decir riendo el akatsuki con rasgos de pez.

Itachi se detuvo, dio la vuelta y miro a kisame con su sharingan, estaba colérico, solo faltaba activar el mangekyou sharingan y su compañero moriría, kisame trago saliva mientras le caía una gota por la frente. –''tran…tranquiliza...te… itachi"- dijo nervioso y con pavor.

Itachi se dio media vuelta y siguió caminado escuchando a lo lejos y proveniente de la cueva que hinata estaba conversando.

Llegaron a la entrada encontrándose con sasori y deidara, discutiendo sobre arte o por lo menos deidara. –''di aaah"- escucharon al interior de su guarida, todos abriendo los ojos entraron amontonándose encontrando a!.

_**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les allá gustado esta entrega, aunque me tarde mucho, creo yo,, pero aquí esta.**_

_**RECUERDEN DEJAR REVIEWS ^-^, HASTA LA PROXIMA.**_


	4. horror acercándose

_**Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto no a mi :c**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus REVIEWS ;)**_

_**Y aquí la cuarta parte de mi fic, lean y sorpréndanse. **_

Llegaron a la entrada encontrándose con sasori y deidara, discutiendo sobre arte o por lo menos deidara. –''di aaah"- escucharon al interior de su guarida, todos abriendo los ojos entraron amontonándose encontrando otro ruido más.

-''no toques allí, me hace cosquillas"- escucharon a una voz femenina que reía, los 4 chicos se pusieron rojos, deteniéndose en el pasillo.

-''aquí veo algo"- dijo deidara acercándose a un pequeño agujero en la pared que llegaba al otro lado del pasillo. Todos se acumularon en el orificio, empujándose los unos a los otros.

-''veo a tobi, esta con la chica"- dijo deidara alcanzando a ver algo.

-''¡que!"- gritaron itachi y sasori juntos.

-''y creo que están…" no pudo continuar porque ya itachi con sasori abrían la puerta tras el pasillo y entraban en el comedor, hinata boto su cuchara por el impacto y susto, bajo la cabeza y empezó a recoger los restos de comida del suelo con timidez.

-''tobi, ¿Qué rayos hacías?" dijo deidara tomando a tobi y zarandeándolo.

-''tobi solo quería que su nueva amiga hinata-chan le diera de comer, aprobecho tobi de enseñar los nombres de cada uno a hinata-chan"-

-''tú…querías que..."- dijo con una vena en la cabeza.

Hinata se levantó con la vista en el suelo, hiso una referencia mientras pedía perdón y se fue, cruzando el pasillo con firmeza.

-''maldito, dormirás afuera hoy"- grito deidara ahorcando a tobi.

-''tobi no hiso nada malo"- se quejaba este.

Itachi salió de la habitación, pensativo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta queriendo encontrar a la hyuga.

Hinata seguía caminando pensativa, era agradable estar con tobi y fue muy descortés de su parte que se largara así, se dio media vuelta para volver pero se encontró con itachi.

Hinata se pasmo, quedo frente a frente con el chico observando esos profundos ojos carmesí, respirando agitadamente se separó de él con la vista baja y ruborizada.

"yo"- dijo la chica –"lo siento…"-

-''itachi, me llamo itachi, y tú eres hinata ¿cierto?"

-''ssi…si, con permiso itachi-sama"-, dijo la chica dando media vuelta y caminando a donde quiera que pudiera.

-''espera"- le dijo itachi agarrando su brazo y llevando a la chica a su pecho abrazándola con delicadeza - '' solo…espera"-.

¿Qué me ocurre?, no me debería importar lo que haga, porque… ¿porque quiero sentirla cerca mío? pensó itachi abrazándola y sin soltarla, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro.

Tan agradable, tan sutil era la sensación que tenía hinata, podía haber olvidado todo en ese momento, tan cálido que inundaba su ser, nadie nunca la había tratado así, era mágico para ella, no quería soltarse, no quería separarse de esa calidez y de él.

Itachi tomo la cara de la chica, sintiendo su piel, levantándola para mirarlo, las pulsaciones de cada uno se aceleraban cada vez más, acercando sus labios poco a poco, sintiendo la respiración del otro.

-''alguien viene..."- le susurro itachi a hinata mientras la sujetaba más, contradictoriamente.

Dejando su espalda en la pared y mirándola como si no hubiera mañana la empezó a soltar, lentamente a separarse de ella.

-''mañana el lugar quedara vacío, no hagas imprudencias porque no seremos tolerantes, mantente en tu cuarto encerrada y hagas lo que hagas, no salgas"- le dijo serio itachi, guardo un segundo de silencio y se fue indicando que por su lado derecho encontraría el camino.

Hinata ahogo un suspiro, sintiendo su respiración y corazón acelerados, tocándose el pecho con una extraña sensación, cálida e intensa que la dejo sin habla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.a la mañana siguiente.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cuerpo formado del chico de cabellos negros se dejó deslizar por las sabanas, levantándose de la cama y sentándose en esta con serenidad, movió un poco su cabello con la mano y se levantó para ir a mojarse la cara, se quedó frente al lavabo mientras corría el agua espera… Solo espera recordó sus propias palabras como un sueño, se mojó la cara con el aguas, ¿Qué le ocurría? Se preguntó cerrando los ojos y secándose con una toalla ¿itachi uchiha estaba perdiendo el control?, eso era imposible, aquel que siempre se mantenía callado, sereno, sin decir nada ni demostrar nada quiso…por un segundo…he allí el punto. Querer. Desde cuando ¿desde cuándo itachi uchiha quería algo? , se estaba volviendo loco por dentro, se saboreó los labio maldita sea, se dijo a si mismo mientras pensaba en la chica poseedora del byakugan, se colocó unos pantalones y salió de la habitación con el pecho al descubierto, llego a la cocina encontrándose a los otros miembros de akatsuki, deidara y sasori estaban sentados en una silla al igual que itachi, dejando ver unos pectorales perfectamente trabajados.

-''donde esta tobi''- pregunto itachi notando demasiada tranquilidad.

-''lo deje afuera toda la noche por castigo de ayer''- rio deidara.

-''afuera no está, lo vi irse en la noche al cuarto de hinata."- hablo sasori mordiendo un palillo dulce.

-''él… ¿él qué?" – grito deidara dirigiéndose a dicha habitación junto a itachi.

Llegaron y abrieron cuidadosamente la ventana para no hacer ruido, viendo a tobi en la cama con hinata, deidara empezó a chillar bajito para no despertar a hinata, enfurecido ya que no despertaba tobi.

-''maldito mocoso"- susurro entre dientes.

-''entra"- le dijo, en realidad ordeno, itachi empujándolo.

Deidara trago saliva y abrió la puerta sin causar el menor ruido, camino en puntillas hasta llegar a la cama.

-''tobi, ven acá''- dijo casi gritando pero con la voz baja.

Pero este no contesto, abrasando más a hinata como a un peluche, destapándola un poco y dejando ver sus pechos casi traslucidos desnudamente por el pijama blanco, bajo la vista rojo y con un derrame nasal.

-''tobi maldita sea, despierta''- musito deidara de nuevo.

El chico abrió apenas los ojos bostezando, apegándose más al cuerpo de la chica y enfureciendo al rubio y al pelinegro.

-''ya basta''- grito deidara agarrando a tobi y jalándolo hacia él, pero todo salió mal, tobi se dio media vuelta haciendo tropezar a el rubio y callo justo y plenamente en todo lo que se llama pechos de la portadora del byakugan.

-''esto no es para nada justo''- se quejaba el akatsuki rubio quien tenía marcada una mano en su cara, -'' ¿Por qué a mí me dan una cachetada si tobi fe el que estaba durmiendo en su cama?´´- volvía a decir poniéndose hielo.

-''tobi le pregunto a hinata si podía dormir con ella y ella acepto''- dijo la voz infantil del chico con la máscara.

-'' no me importa, cuando volvamos de la misión te are picadillo''.

Los miembros de akatsuki ya se alistaban, era hora de salir a la misión encomendada y no podían retrasarse, cada uno a diferentes sectores se dirigía y quizás no volverían ese día.

Hinata se encontraba recostada en su alcoba, pensativa y con la vista en el techo oscuro, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, sin ver nada la chica se levantó, viendo en el suelo una nota junto a su desayuno.

Come o te enfermaras, no salgas de tu habitación y no intentes escapar. Decía la nota bastante fría y cortante, los miembros de akatsuki se pusieron sus vestimentas, junto al gorro de paja y salieron de su guarida dejando a hinata completamente sola.

reforzaron los barrotes se dijo a si misma aunque ya lo sabía, no podría huir esta vez, tal vez nunca más, su respiración se agito para después ser lenta y sumisa, escuchando como finas gotas caían por el techo, estaba empezando una tormenta.

Al terminar su desayuno hinata se sentó en su cama, tendría que pasar lo que quedaba de día en la habitación, esa aburrida y lúgubre habitación sin nada para jugar o entretenerse.

Ya atardecía, lo que fue lluvia, como predijo hinata, se trasformó en una fea tormenta que azotaba los ventanales como bestias, chocándolas, ya al borde del desmayo por inanición y aburrimiento escucho un ruido, proveniente tal vez de la entrada, se levantó rápidamente de su cama, sacudiéndose el polvo, tomo la vela que le dejaron en su escritorio, la prendió y salió en busca de gente.

-'' ¿hola?''- grito para la oscura cueva, -'' ¿hay alguien allí?-.

Nadie contestaba, solo las crueles gotas golpeando el fino suelo llegaban a los oídos de la chica.

-''tobi, ¿estas allí?''- volvió a gritar sin ver nada en lo profundo del pasillo.

No salgas de tu habitación recordó la nota, toda la valentía del momento se iba disipando poco a poco, volviéndose puro y salvaje miedo, corrió para volver a su habitación.

-'' ¿A dónde vas tan pronto?''- escucho una voz tras susurro y paro en seco, paralizada temblado.

-''o es que acaso no quieres divertirte conmigo''- tenía miedo de voltear, rezaba porque solo fuera su imaginación, todo por salir de su habitación, de esa maldita habitación lúgubre, trago con un nudo en la garganta y dio media vuelta.

-''hola preciosa''- dijo la voz del akatsuki, los ojos violeta se clavaron en los de hinata, quería gritar pero no podía, temblaba, casi llorando, la mirada satánica del chico se acercó más a hinata, tenía miedo, la vela se resbalaba de sus manos hasta caer al suelo, pero deteniéndose en el aire.

-'' ¿acaso quieres empezar tan rápido querida?- la voz empezó a hacerse más sádica y malvada, áspera e hiriente.

La chica empezaba a desesperarse, tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, correr, o…luchar, los ojos violetas seguían acercándose, alumbrados por la vela que había alcanzado a agarrar.

-''escuche lo que le pudiste hacer a kisame y a los barrotes de la cueva, ¿no esperaras que no esté preparado?''-rio para luego desaparecer y aparecer tras hinata golpeándole la cabeza y dejándola inconsciente mientras la chica veía por última vez la sonrisa malévola del chico.

Todo estaba tan borroso, los ojos le pesaban y tenía dolores en todo el cuerpo, no podía abrir los ojos, no recordaba lo suficiente, que ocurría? Se preguntaba somnolienta, estaba en su cuarto, había una tormenta, mucho ruido, algo, un sonido hueco se escuchó y ella… los recuerdos se disparó demasiado rápido en su cabeza, sentía su cuerpo pesado, estaba colgando, pero con sus piernas cobre algo liviano, tal vez una cama, estaba esposada hacia el techo, jalada con horror y con las muñecas sangrando, no sabía dónde se encontraba, abrió los ojos de par en par, con su boca sellada con cinta.

-''despertaste´´- escucho la voz de un hombre, de tras suyo, no podía voltearse, sus amarras lo impedían. –''soy hidan'' volvió a decir.

-''hinata… dulce y linda hinata''- ahora el hombre se encontraba frente a ella sujetando su cara sin nada de delicadeza, saco algo de su bolsillo, un cuchillo filoso que relucía a la luz de donde se encontraba la chica, las lágrimas de esta no tardaron en aparecer, corrían por sus mejillas.

-''eso es, llora, sufre todo lo que puedas, así lo gozaré más'' – reía el akatsuki

-''pero tranquila, aunque sea un sadomasoquista, te hare un favor''- la cinta de la boca de la chica se salió, dejando el ardor en los labios de la kunoichi.

-''por…por favor… no me mate… se lo suplico''- grita ella.

El hombre agarro el cuchillo apuntándolo hacia su pecho, rasgando la ropa de la chica completamente, dejando libro su esculpida figura y sus grandes pechos, la hyuga grito despavorida.

-'' si no te callas te enterrare este cuchillo en la cabeza''- la voz ya no parecía llena de locura, estaba conmocionada y enojada.

Hinata se calló botando finas lágrimas y mordiéndose el labio, hidan tomo los pies de la chica juntándolos y amarrándolos.

-''es hora de divertirse'' rio mientras se acercaba a la chica.

_**Gracias por leer mi fic, me emocione mucho en esta parte -, soy bastante perve *¬* ya imaginaras XD, bueno, muchas gracias por sus REVIEWS y sigan así :D**_

_**Muchas gracias nuevamente y espero continuar lo más pronto posible.**_


	5. luz al final del tunel

_**Hola a todos, espero que me perdonen por el atraso, había escrito mucho pero se cortó la luz y no se guardó lo que había escrito, fue el peor día de mi vida O-o en fin, sigan leyendo :D**_

''…" - alguien dice algo, susurra algo

… - alguien piensa algo

(N/A:…) - notas de mi ocio XD

_**Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

Había despertado, notando todo lo que en realidad ocurría, estaba amarrada, con los brazos extendidos hacia el techo, las piernas apenas apoyadas en la cama, las muñecas insensibles del dolor, rotas y ensangrentadas por el contrapeso en las esposas con estas, miedo…era lo único que podía sentir, Hidan estaba frente a ella, sosteniendo fuertemente su cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa asesina, la desnudo, rompió sus ropas solo con un cortesito, estaba tan cerca…podía sentirse la respiración del hombre, las lágrimas de la kunoichi caían sin cesar.

-''suélteme…por favor…se lo suplico''- sollozaba entre suspiros cerrando los ojos y temblando.

Hidan empezó a sujetarla, posando su lengua en el cuello de la chica, saboreándolo, rodeándolo con frialdad.

-''se lo suplico, déjeme ir''- grito la chica moviéndose y dando accidentalmente un codazo a el akastuki.

-''maldita perra''- grito el hombre limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio, tomo el cabello de la kunoichi, tirándolo hacia atrás con fuerza –''quería ser amable contigo ¿y así me tratas?'' tomo nuevamente la cinta adhesiva colocándola con furia en los labio de hinata.

No poda estar ocurriendo, pensaba la chica, las frías manos del hombre se sintieron en su pecho moviéndolos y saboreándolos, lloraba cada vez más, sin poder hacer nada, nada para protegerse o defenderse, las manos empezaban a bajar, mientras hinata se quejaba más y más.

Ya no quedaba escapatoria.

Hidan bajo, acariciando brutalmente a hinata, las ásperas manos del hombre estaban invadiendo a la chica de dolor y desesperación.

-''así que era verdad''- dijo el mercenario –''eres virgen después de todo''- la voz del chico apuñalo el corazón de la hyuga, ya sabía que ocurriría, todo estaba claro, los presagios de aquel momento se hicieron claros, un dedo al interior suyo, moviéndose con euforia, las risas de aquel inundaban la habitación, empujando más al fondo, apretando el clítoris, doloroso, esa Hera la palabra perfecta para describir lo que sentía, dejo de gemir, ya no era de utilidad, y tal vez estaba en su contra, solo dejo que ocurriera, dejar que se cansara y se fuera, el hombre se detuvo para la alegría sumisa de la chica, pidiéndose frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, acerco su mano al pecho y empezó a desabotonarse, dejando caer su ropa.

Violada pensó hinata, su vida terminaría así, violada, como un despojo sin vida, se sujetó una mano con la otra, intentando por ultima ves soltarse pero no pudo, el hombre ya estaba encima suyo, pasando su lengua por los senos, hasta que.

El humo lleno la habitación, en un segundo hinata caía a la cama desojada sintiendo que una especie de tela la cubría, empezaba a circular hacia sus manos la sangre, como un estallido pudo sentir todo lo que antes no sentía, el dolor punzante de sus manos ensangrentadas que recuperaban el color, no podía levantarse, estaba demasiado cansada y destrozada por dentro, el humo se alzaba y nublaba toda su visión, cerraba sus ojos que empezaban a llorar, algo la alzo y la tomo entre los brazos, empezó a sentir el movimiento de alguien caminando, se apoyó en lo que sería una superficie fina, sintiendo el calor de una persona, las esposas en las manos ya no estaban, solo dejando las envergaduras y heridas profundas de ellas, alzo la vista.

-''tranquila, ya nada te pasara, yo estoy aquí''- la voz cálida y suave hizo que rompiera en llanto, ocultando su cara para que ''el'' no presenciara su lágrimas.

Los brazos fuertes la rodearon protegiéndola, seguía caminando con ella en brazos, la luz empezó a iluminar cada vez más esos cuerpos hasta rodearlos, siguieron hasta que se escuchaba una especie de lluvia, transitada y de continuo movimiento y sinfonía.

-''abre los ojos''- escucho ella hasta que despego su cara del pecho de él y miro la hermosura, una bella cascada entre los árboles se aproximaba, cayendo con esa linda melodía característica, la dejo en el suelo mientras el naranjo color entre el pasto y el agua traslucía se iba acabando, se sentó al lado de ella y le puso el brazo entre su cuerpo, mientras que su mano tocaba el frio agua en la llanura, los lamentos contenidos de ella hacían que temblara y saltara unánimemente.

-''puedes llorar si lo deseas, no te mirare''- esas palabras basaron para que hinata se levantara y lo abrazara mientras sollozaba con todo lo que podía, -''yo…gracias, gracias, gracias...i…ta...chi-sama'' grito lamentándose y apretándolo como su salvación, agradecida no lo soltaba mientras el acariciaba el pelo que caía a sus espalda.

-''lo lamento, sabía que no tenía que dejarte sola''- dijo él mirando haca al frente con esos hermosos y profundos ojos carmesí mientras la tomaba entre la cintura, con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, entruchándola.

Ya legaba la noche con la luna reflejada entre el agua, ella se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su salvador, itachi la miraba, tan hermosa se decía, fijando su mirada en los labios rosados de ella se detuvo su corazón, algún día hare que esos labios me besen por su cuenta sonrió acercándose y depositando un sutil beso en ellos, levanto su vista saboreándose dichosamente, no quiero que sufran más, pensaba nuevamente, eso era lo que quería decirle pero cada vez que la veía su planes se iban por la borda y se le olvidaba que decir, no te dejare nunca,

La fría oleada de frio por la mañana azotó los cuerpos, itachi lentamente se fue alejando de la chica y levantándose pesadamente en forma encorvada hasta llegar a ponerse de pie completamente al lado de la ojiperla, arreglo la capa que había puesto encima de la chica para que la protegiera de el frio y camino unos pasos adelante para detenerse en seco, girarse en un segundo sacando una fina espada larga con un filo atroz , el estallido del metal choco entre el ambiente mientras saltaban chispas originadas de esos dos metales.

'' ¿planeas matarme con una simple espada?''- susurro el akatsuki en posición vertical.

Frente suyo un chico de la edad de hinata con los mismos rasgos que itachi, con un odio incondicional hacia el mercenario itachi.

-''itachi''- rugió casi escupiendo las palabras con desprecio y cargando su espada con la de él para quebrar su fortaleza defensiva.

-''sasuke, ¿a qué has venido?''- los ojos serenos del uchiha mayor se entornaron entrecerrados, empujando la espada que lo oponía y tirando a sasuke hacia atrás.

-''devuélveme a hinata, no sé porque rayos la llevaron pero...''- fue interrumpido por su hermano que sin la mirada seria y natural de control que siempre tenía ahora mostraba una de completo odio.

-''nunca''- se dignó a decir buscando la negativa perfecta.

Demasiado cortante e impulsivo sasuke soltó su espada, con la mirada fija empezó a correr.

-''chidori''- empezó a concentrar el chakra en su mano el cual se hiso visible como electricidad.

Violentamente el estallido empezaba a destruir la tierra, itachi se precipito, giro su cuerpo.

-''katon: goukakyuu no jutsu''- la explosión movió los arboles azotándolos en distintas direcciones y más de a uno llevándolo lejos, itachi tapo su vista despareciendo, sasuke corrió en dirección a la cascada, encontrando a hinata durmiendo, la tomo por el contorno, rápidamente corriendo en otra dirección, pero algo lo detuvo, unos hilos empezaron a ahorcar su garganta y alejar de el a la hyuga.

-''suéltala''- se escuchó una vos grave.

Desde las sombras apareció sasori manipulando los hilos que ahorcaban cada vez más su cuello.

-''antes muerto''- rugió el apegándose más a la chica inconsciente.

-''como ordenes''- sasori movió sus dedos apegando más los hilos de chakra tirando cada vez más a hinata, sasuke no resistió y ella dejo sus brazos, cayendo bajo sasori.

-''maldito bastardo''- grito rompiendo los hilos de chakra –''devuélvemela''-.

Itachi apareció al lado del pelirrojo mirando a su hermano.

-''adiós, tonto hermano menor''- ese despidió volviéndose humo itachi junto con sasori y hinata en brazos.

-''espera''- grito corriendo pero sin llegar a tiempo, mordió su labio inferior con desdén apretando el puño y dejándolo caer con todo su rencor en la tierra la cual se hizo pedazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasori entro a la habitación y dejo acostada a hinata, camino hacia la salida viendo a itachi en el sillón de la sala mirándolo seriamente casi con odio.

-'' ¿qué pretendes, uchiha?''- la voz de sasori se escuchó quebrada entre los pasillos, él no respondió, coloco sus codos apoyados en sus piernas, estresando los dedos en las manos y apoyando su cabeza en ellos, sasori empezó a caminar hacia él, quedando en frente.

-''sabes que el líder la asesinara cuando termine de satisfacerle''-

Itachi se levantó, tomando la cremallera del akatsuki grito.

-''eso nunca''-, estaba empezado a dejarse llevar demasiado, explotar intensivamente y todo por esa chica, esa hermosa chica que entro a su vida, que lo hacía sudar y llenarse de regocijo y…deseo.

-''en cuatro días llegara el líder, y eh allí lo que hará con la hyuga''- se fui zafándose del agarre y la vista carmesí, la sangre hervía en el cuerpo del uchiha, su respiración se volvió agitada y descontrolada, golpeo el escritorio que estaba a su lado rompiéndolo en pedazo.

maldita sea…tiene razón se dijo a si mismo mientras iba a la habitación donde hinata se encontraba descansando.

Se sentó hundiéndose en las sabanas, sintiendo como su mismo corazón latía, el calor proveniente de pocos centímetros lo estremeció.

Tan cálida sentía todo el calor corporal de la chica en su cuerpo, el olor a almizcle llegaba a sus fosas nasales como divinidades, se dejó caer completamente a la cama recostándose a un lado de ella viéndola, notando su respiración lenta, sus cabellos que caían por su frente y ese suave color rosado en sus mejillas.

contigo aquí…yo no continuo la oración en su mente, se dejó caer en los profundos sueños de Morfeo hasta la mañana.

_**Hola, lo lamento mucho!, por tardarme tanto pero me afecto un poquito harto lo que sucedió en mi país U-U, pero seguí por ustedes mis queridos lectores que me darán REVIEWS o los matare ¬¬, bromilla :B**_

_**Pero sean amable con los comentarios, y dejen muchos ^-^adios**_


End file.
